overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Bella Fiora
:"Sixth floor’s Guardian Aura Bella Fiora, at your command." ::-Aura's Introduction Aura Bella Fiora (アウラ・ベラ・フィオーラ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the sixth floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the twin sister of Mare Bello Fiore and she was created by Bubble Bubble Teapot Appearance Aura is a girlish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her right eye blue and left eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. Below she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and on her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. Personality In contrast with her brother Mare, Aura is a very cheerful and tomboyish girl who is often quite forward in her remarks. She dominates over her brother, often dragging him around and telling him what to do. She doesn't appear to get along with Shalltear and often gets into small quarrels with her, but in reality the two of them are quite close as though they were true sisters. Like all NPCs of Nazarick, Aura is completely loyal to Ainz and would sacrifice everything for his sake. She carries out her duties with great zeal and would give up on her own interests if ordered to. She misses her creator Bubble Bubble Teapot dearly, always wanting to hear her voice from Ainz's watch when it was presented as a reward. Background Aura was created by Bubble Bubble Teapot, and much of her personality is based upon her creator's circumstances in real life. Chronology The Undead King When Momonga teleports to the sixth floor, Aura notices him and jumps down from the colosseum, greeting him respectfully. She also calls for her brother Mare to also pay his respects, but when he takes too long, she gets angry and begins scolding him, stopping only when Momonga tells her to forgive him. Wondering why Momonga has come to her floor, Aura is shocked to hear that he was performing experiments with his staff. Responding appropriately, Aura has her servants bring scarecrow for him to test magic on. When Momonga asks if she wanted to fight his summoned primal fire elemental, she enthusiastically charges in while dragging Mare into it. Later when the other floor guardians arrive, she joined them in a formal salutation toward Momonga. Together, they collectively paid their respects and admired the powerful presence their master had. The Dark Warrior While Ainz has been masquerading as an adventurer, Aura has been tasked with gather living beings willing to join Nazarick, and the construction of a warehouse for resource storage and emergency shelter. When Ainz and Narberal enter the forest with Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness, she is asked to bring the Virtuous King of the Forest to attack. With her special breath skill, she easily manages to direct the creature straight toward them. The Bloody Valkyrie As Ainz proceeds to engage Shalltear in a death battle, Aura and Mare have been ordered to monitor the area. Having been given legendary items, the two are given the additional order of withdrawing when enemies appear. Right before Shalltear lands the killing blow on Ainz, Aura releases one of her skills, making Shalltear feel a sense of hostility and hesitate in her attack. This allows Ainz to gain the initiative and emerge victorious. After Ainz returns to Nazarick, Aura and the other guardians beg him to never do such a thing again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come. Abilities and Powers As a master ranger and beast tamer, Aura specializes in guerilla warfare and group combat. While she is the second weakest Floor Guardian in terms of single-combat ability, she is more than capable of overwhelming anyone with her huge collection of pets. The strongest of these creatures are level 80, and with her class support skills, this level goes up to 90. So far, it has been revealed she has tamed: * Fenrir: The holy beast, a giant black wolf with bright fur and crimson eyes. Affectionately nicknamed Fenny. * Itzamna: A giant six legged chameleon-iguana hybrid. Affectionately nicknamed Crackerlacile. Trivia Quotes * (To Momonga) "A thoughtful and compassionate person." * (About Hamsuke) "Want to kill it? If you want to kill it, I want its skin. I think it would yield great leather." Gallery Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Floor Guardians Category:Females